Many data storage services, web services and/or computing devices offer one or more different resource usage and/or allocation configurations. For example, a web service may be distributed, may utilize virtualization, may provide different types of memory storage and/or may provide various configuration options. Additionally, a distributed web service, such as a remote program execution service, may be designed to enable customers to design remotely-hosted applications in a manner that is available even when portions of the hosting infrastructure are unavailable. For example, by deploying resources in more than one physical location or region, the applications may maintain availability even if one physical location or region fails. Other distributed web service products may also provide increased availability to customers and/or consumers. However, many customers remain unaware of the various ways to increase resource availability.